If You Had Grown Up With Me
by jonathanmorgensternssister
Summary: Do you remember when Jonathan asked what if she would have loved him if they grew up together. With a cold hearted father all she had was her brother until one day she runs into a boy who calls himself Jace. CLACE Malec sissy.
1. Chapter 1

Jocelyn sighed. She has been very depressed as of lately. The reason? The Circle, her husbands evil group, had something bad planned, andshe couldn't do anything about it. She was five months pregnant, her best friend was dead, her first child sickened her to look at, she was scared of her husband, and terrified that her second baby would be the same or worse than her son. There was nothing she could do about any of it for fear of hurting her unborn baby. So she just sat in her room waiting for death or sleep.

She felt so powerless, like a princess locked up in a tower with no prince in sight. Only monsters, pretending to be her loved ones.  
A knock came at her bed room door even though it was early in the morning. In came her husband and son. "Dear what are you doing here?" she said.

He smiled at her, "Did you forget? It's Mother's day today. Jonathan wanted to bring you breakfast in bed and I thought we could all eat together for once."

She smiled at the boy, trying to not look at his eyes,"Well thank you Jonathan." The smile didn't reach her eyes but he didn't seem to notice.

"Mother did you eat to much?" He asked looking at her rather large baby bump.

She would have smiled if any other child said that, "No. There is a baby in me. Are you just noticing this now?"

He almost looked ashamed, "No but father says it's not wise to say things about females weight."

"Oh, I see," Jocelyn focused on the food even though she didn't have a appetite. Valentine watched them with calculating eyes. Yes, he knew of his wife's feelings for his son.

Once the meal was over and dishes cleared, Jocelyn was about to get dressed, but Jonathan leaned across the bed and put a hand on her baby bump. His eyes widened when the baby kicked lightly in response he got closer to her putting his face to her tummy. It was then something odd happened.

He smiled. Jonathan smiled. Jonathan doesn't smile unless he's killing some defenseless animal. Jocelyn nearly fell on her back. Valentine cleared his throat, "Well, we'lll leave you to get dressed for now. I love you darling. Come along Jonathan."

Just like that they left the still stunned Jocelyn sitting up in the bed. Her mind raced, if Jonathan likes the baby and the baby likes Jonathan, than the baby must be the same as him. A creature that isn't human. Could she kill a child not even born yet? No. Could she live with herself after bringing another monster into the world? No. She couldnt do anything but cry.

What was her purpose for living? Because in her mind, she had none. Then when she was seven months pregnant it happened, she went to witness the accords take place as usual, but this time a war broke out. It seemed Will Herondale was a double agent, and had told the Clave what would happen.

From there, they made a plan to destroy the Circle using downworlders/ The Circle was defeated and Valentine fell back along with it. He burned down her house, her mother, father, and two others still inside, and ran to the Wayland estate. It was all to much for her, she was going into shock not to mention labor. To make it worse, the only ones there were herself, Jonathan, and the locked door separating them.

Jonathan nearly growled. His mother had been screaming for hours, during which time he used the library to see why exactly she was in pain. The only thing he could come up with was she was giving birth. Men are not allowed near women at such times, so he could just sit there and wait, hoping she would be alright because if there was one thing that his father beat into him from early on, it was to always follow orders.

So as the custom goes, he could not enter until he herd the baby cry. He couldn't even shield his ears from the screaming or he might miss the babes cries. His father was still gone. Jonathan wished he would hurry and get his experiment, so he could help mother but no such luck so far.

Then he herd it. It was soft at first getting louder and louder, a newborn's cry. The screaming had stopped, but he didn't even look at his mother as he picked the bloody baby up. He ran to the bathroom and turned on the sink, cleaning the little child in luke warm water with a wash cloth to make sure it wasn't hurt at all. His fears were for nothing as the child was fine. So he wrapped it (he wasn't sure of the baby's gender) in a blanket and held the waling child, muttering nonsense to calm the baby who stopped crying and fell asleep.  
He studied it as it slept, with a small head of red hair and probably green eyes if he was right. It was almost a clone of his mother, and at the same time not anything like her. His mother seemed so scarred and sad and dead when he looked at her but this child was full of curiosity, possibility, and life. Right then, he decided that he would protect this baby, so that its eyes would never be like his mother's.  
The door opened and in came Valentine. As soon as he saw Jocelyn, he turned to Jonathan. "What happened?"

He looked at his father dryly, "Mother gave birth. The baby is fine from what I can tell, and I don't know about mother."

Valentine nodded and checked Jocelyn over. She seemed be sleeping so he let her rest after covering her up. The shadowhunter then walked over to his children and took the baby from Jonathan's hands. "Do you know the gender?"

"No father. If I may ask what are the decided upon names?" Jonathan questioned.

Valentine frowned. Jonathan usually wasn't this interested in any one subject, "Saraphina if it's a girl, and Luke if it is a boy."

Now it was Jonathan's turn to frown. Neither of those names fit the child. Maybe Saraphina if it looked a bit more like Valentine, or Luke if it was a bit more intimidating, but for this child... Jonathan shook his head.

"What do you think the name should be?" Valentine asked.

Jonathan thought to himself, "Something bright and full of energy."

Valentine was deep in thought. This was the most emotion his son had ever shown. Would it be wise to grant his wish? It was a possibility. Plus, it's a proven fact that positive reinforcement worked at least for rewarding. Did Jonathan deserve a reward for showing emotion? Yes, because the more emotion he shows the more human he seems, and the more human her son seems, the happier Jocelyn is. "In the library, there is a book of names and their meanings. Choose two names, one for a boy and one for a girl. While you are doing that, I will see to the gender."

"Yes father," Jonathan said and started to leave.

"Are you not forgetting something?" Valentine asked from behind him.

"Thank you father," Jonathan replied and left before he could hear his father's response. He went over to the library and found the book that his father was talking about. He looked over it several times before deciding on the perfect name for his new little brother or sister.

When Jonathan came back Valentine was still holding the baby.

"Well..." he prompted.

"Clillain for a boy and for a girl... Clarissa," Jonathan replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine sighed heavily.

Clarissa was turning eight today, but it was also the same day eight years ago that Jocelyn left.

She had ran away with a werewolf.

Yes, Valentine indeed sighed a deep sigh.

He drank what was left of his tainted orange whiskey bottle.

Standing from his arm chair, he went to wake up Jace.

He found the boy was already awake,"What do you want for your birthday Jace? It is tomorrow you know."

The boy grinned, and his golden eyes light up with excitment, "I want to take a bath in spaghetti!"

He raised his brow but nodded, "Very well get ready for breakfast now."

Valentine left and was at the table before Jace.

They ate in silence, and the only sound that could be heard was the scraping of metal spoons.

When they were finished, a servant cleared their plates.

Then, Valentine gave Jace instructions,"I have many things to do, and I will be gone most of the day. Your curriculum is in the library."

With that he left to wake up Clarissa.

Jonathan was already up.

As he entered her bedroom he was greeted with the sight of Jonathan sitting at her bedside.

Valentine gave him a questioning look, but Jonathan just shrugged and whispered, "She has been having nightmares as of late."

Valentine nodded and threw open the curtains the little girl instantly rolled over and mumbled something incoherent. "Clarissa today is your birthday."

Her mind slowly processed Valentine's words, but as soon as she understood she jumped out of bed only in her night gown.

"Daddy! Daddy! What did you get me?!" Excitement was clear on her face.

"Get dressed and then you can come and see it for yourself." She ran to her dresser and started to strip but Valentine quickly cut her off,"Wait for your brother and myself to exit."

She gave him a funny look but didn't argue.

She didn't want to get in a fight on her birthday but she didn't get what the big deal was.

They were all family.

She got dressed as fast as possible in black jeans and a blue tee shirt. She then brushed her hair and ran downstairs.

She was reminded of the safety issues with said running by her big brother and ate the waffles.

Jonathan informed her of her father's whereabouts (which at that time were in the back yard), so she promptly ran outside, Jonathan on her heels.

First thing she noticed was the smell, of the green grass sunlight and... animal?

When her eyes adjusted her father holding a ... dog?

No.

Cat?

No.

It was a fox a furry little fox pup.

She walked forwards gingerly at first and soon she was running to the creature.

She came to an abrupt halt and reached out a hand to it.

Sniffing her hand the animal made a small noise tried to wiggle out of his hands, and he allowed it.

The fox dropped to the ground.

Clary tried to get it but it was to fast it ran under her and into the open house door.

She quickly ran after it and that's how she spent the rest of her day, chasing after the fox threw her house.

She got reprimanded for running in the house a lot but she didn't care.

She decided to name the little guy red, because he just looked like a red blur when he ran.

She was in her pajamas when she finally cornered the little guy.

He was growling and gnashing his small but sharp teeth.

She inched closer to him and he growled louder but she didn't care, he hadn't eaten anything all day.

She lunged grabbing him around the tummy, and though he struggled and scratched her she persevered.

She was half way to the kitchen when he bit down on her shoulder.

Hard.

She felt blood run down her back but ignored it and continued walking until she got to the kitchen.

Keeping her grip on him she managed to open the icebox and pull out the fox milk her father had bought for the pup.

She tried to force the milk down by opening his jaws but failed miserably.

It seemed he was a bit to old for milk.

So she reached back in the icebox picking the first piece of meat she saw, ripping the plastic wrapping open with her teeth.

She gently pried his teeth away from her profusely bleeding shoulder and offered the meat to him. Red almost inhaled the hare meat.

She needed a irataze.

If she went to her father he would take red away so she knocked on Jonathan's door. He had just taken a shower. Clary could tell because his hair was still wet.

He took one look at her holding a docile fox with a bloody shoulder, and opened the door for her to come in. Wordlessly he took out his stele and slid her shirt off her shoulder.

He frowned,"This is going to hurt." She clenched her teeth as he drew the irataze, and he was not lying. It burned.

Clary looked like a little girl who tripped on the side walk and was trying to hold back tears. That's wasn't far from the truth. "Big brother...?" She sniffed.

He sighed.

He knew what was coming, "Yes Clary?"

She looked up at him with her round puppy dog eyes, "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Jonathan almost laughed at himself.

He could never refuse Clary's weapon of choice, "Okay but change your shirt. It's covered in blood."

Just like that, she was all better. She grinned, "Okay!"

Jonathan turned around as she borrowed one of his shirts.

She ran back and slipped under the covers, red with her.

She fell asleep almost instantly.

She dreamed of a odd boy with angel wings and golden eyes...


End file.
